Human glucagon is a polypeptide hormone secreted by .alpha.-cells of the pancreatic islets of Langerhans. It is a single-chain polypeptide consisting of 29 amino acid residues the sequence of which is published inter alia in The Merck Index, 10 th Edition (1983), Monograph No.4307.
Glucagon is used for the treatment of hypoglycemia in diabetics due to its glycogenolytic effect on the liver. Glucagon also exerts a spasmolytic effect on smooth muscles which is used clinically in connection with several imaging procedures, especially radiology.
Glucagon is at present marketed in the form of a lyophilized product for injection comprising lactose as the sole excipient. The lyophilisate is to be reconstituted using a suitable diluent.
In the production of those conventional pharmaceutical preparations comprising glucagon, utmost care must be taken in order to avoid undesired decomposition of the glucagon during preparation, dispensing and lyophilization. Furthermore, glucagon undergoes decomposition during storage of the finished product at room temperature significantly limiting the shelf-time of the preparation.
Thus, there is a need for a more stable formulation of glucagon retaining its activity for extended periods of time at room temperature. Such stabilized preparations comprising glucagon are desirable for emergency treatment of acute hypoglycemia rendering it possible for diabetic patients to carry a dose of glucagon in their hand bag enabling themselves or another person present to treat an incidence of hypoglycemia immediately.